


Dance With Me, Sway With Me

by annalobster



Series: Dreamnap Oneshots [1]
Category: dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster
Summary: I made this for my friend Luckie in a discord server. She had this idea after watching Karl's karaoke stream and I wrote this for her. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnap Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dance With Me, Sway With Me

Sapnap is laying in his bed, scrolling through his twitter timeline looking at the different fanart people have tagged him in and replying to his friends tweets. Laughing at his fans' reactions to his “Sweet Home Alabama” tweet. He hears knocks on the door. 

“Hey Sapnap, can I come in?” Dream talks through the door.

“Yeah, sure. The door’s unlocked.” Sapnap sits up in bed, turning his phone off and leaning against the headboard. 

“Wanna make something for dinner together? I was thinking spaghetti or maybe pizza?” Dream leans against the frame of the door and crosses his arms.

Sapnap’s face lights up in excitement, “I’d love to. I say spaghetti.” He hops out of bed and follows Dream into the kitchen, clinging to his side. Once they walk into the kitchen, they start pulling out the different ingredients. Sapnap gets the butter, spaghetti sauce, and spices whilst Dream gets the noodles and a pot. He places the pot next to the sink and fills it up with water. He moves the pot of water to the stove and Dream adds different spices and oil to the water.

“Should I put music on?” Sapnap lifts himself onto the counter across from the stove.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dream continues to prep the food. He puts a strainer in the sink and places a lid on the pot. Sapnap connects his phone to the speaker in the corner of the room and puts his Spotify playlist on shuffle. ‘Sway’ by Michael Bublé slips through the speakers.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

“Oh, I love this song.” Sapnap hops off the counter and starts dancing around the kitchen. Dream stands in the middle of the room while Sapnap spins around him. “Come on, join me.” 

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance, you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

“Very funny,” he walks over to the pot and takes the lid off, seeing if the water has started boiling yet. “I don’t dance,” he replaces the lid and spins on his heel, facing Sapnap.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway, I go weak_

Sapnap glides over to Dream and snakes his arms around the taller man's waist, leaning into his chest. He can hear Dream’s heartbeat, beating to the rhythm. He closes his eyes and falls deep into the sound, blocking out the music and focuses on the heartbeat. Dream rests his chin on the smaller man's head and softly kisses and forehead.

“I love you baby,” Dream whispers quietly.

“I love you too,” Sapnap tilts his head to look at Dream, giving him puppy eyes. “Will you pleeeease dance with me,” he grabs Dream’s hands and pulls him away from the counter, pulling them closer together.

“Fine.”

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Sapnap wraps his arms around Dream’s neck and stands up on his toes to reach his face, connecting their lips with a kiss. He flattens his feet and Dream bends down following the shorter man, not parting their lips. Dream moves from Sapnap and looks into his eyes.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway, I go weak_

“Your eyes are so pretty,” he whispers. Sapnap blushes and averts his gaze. Dream grabs his chin and gently tilts his back to face him. “Don’t turn away baby, you’re beautiful.” A bright red forms on Sapnap’s nose and he covers his face with his hands. Dream pulls Sapnap’s hands away from his face and places a light kiss on his lips.

Dream holds one hand above Sapnap’s head and he spins around, almost crashing into Dream. The two men bend over laughing, Dream’s wheeze overpowering Sapnap’s small giggle. They both relax from their laughing fit and Sapnap falls back into the arms of Dream. He blocks out the music, focusing on their movements. They step back and forth, falling into an easy rhythm.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

“The water’s boiling,” Dream lets go of Sapnap’s hand and walks over to the stove. Sapnap lets out a small whine and clings to his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against his back. Dream adds the box of noodles to the water and watches them soften into the pot of water. Once the noodles are completely submerged in water, he replaces the lid and turns to face Sapnap.

_When marimbas start to play_

_Hold me close, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Dream grabs the smaller figure’s waist and guides him back a few steps. He gently holds Sapnap’s hand and they both extend their arm. Sapnap spins closer to Dream and he dips, Dream holding the small of his back with one hand and his thigh with the other. 

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance, you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

The music fades out and the two men stay where they are. Dream pulls up Sapnap so they are facing each other. The taller man leans down and places his lips on Sapnap’s. He holds his hips and pushes his body to the counter, hoisting him up on top. With Dream in between Sapnap’s legs, he slides his hand to the small man’s inner thigh and pulls away from the kiss.

“I need to check on the noodles,” Dream smirks and turns around, leaving Sapnap breathing heavily and lips swollen.


End file.
